Episode 287: Glistening Fishlifters
"Glistening Fishlifters" was originally released on January 25, 2016. Description It's really hard for the three of us to get together and record a solid hour-or-so of comedy audio without our robotic assistants barging into the studio. We apologize for their automated, synthetic rudeness. Suggested Talking Points ASMR Prep, Ripped for Fish, Short Tongue, Sick Bob Ross Collabo, Popularity, Resume, A Brief History of Andrew Johnson Outline 07:59 - My wife's dad, two brothers, and brother-in-law all go on a yearly grouper fishing trip. They're all pretty strong men. I have gone the past two years. The first year I wasn't able to pull up a fish. The second year I got sea sick. Should I bow out of all future trips? Should I keep going for the camaraderie? They give me a hard time about it, but will probably still make fun of me for not going. -- Frustrating Fishing Failure 13:50 - Y - Sent in by Dan Boduin, from Yahoo Answers user Nuttiie, who asks: Extremely short tongue for kissing? I have very short tongue. lets say I am sticking out my tongue straightly and its length is not even half an inch from the teeth to end of the tongue I am so seirous about this and it makes me so sad whenever my girl friend and I make out. she does most of jobs and it is so hard for me to do my "moves" you know. please need advice on technique lol help lol 17:25 - I received a Bob Ross painting kit for Christmas, and I have done some paintings. I like them, and I want to hang them, but is that a little arrogant? -- Artistically Acute In Arkansas 22:27 - When you're forcing someone to listen to a podcast you made, what do you think the appropriate thing is to do with your eyes - both your eyes and their eyes? Where should everybody be looking for the four minutes that you are listening to your own podcast? -- Justin McElroy 29:31 - MZ - Sponsored by SquareSpace. Personal message from David. Personal message from Edbury. Advertisement for Still Buffering. 35:37 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is being popular in high school a good skill i can use in a job interview? like: "one of my best skills was being popular in high school. everyone loved being around me and wanted my attention so i think id do great in sells in that regard" 42:25 - I had to console my kindergarteners today when they found out George Washington died. Next week we're studying Abraham Lincoln. How can I make next week's topic less traumatizing? -- Bearer Of Bad News In California 51:50 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Stop Podcasting Yourself, Jordan Jesse Go, Throwing Shade 55:28 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Cole, who asks: Are all Power Rangers episodes swearless or do some have swearing (for my kids)? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response Category:Vore Category:Big Gulp Category:Video Games Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport Category:Morgan Davy